In the past, as a technology of updating software programs operating various functions of a communication device such as a mobile telephone terminal, there is adopted a technique capable of downloading the updating software programs from a management server device through a network at any time by individual users without distributing storage mediums storing the updating software programs to the individual users (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Specifically, the updating is performed in a sequence shown in FIG. 7. That is, an updating notification message used to notify the setting of the updating software programs is transmitted from the management server device to mobile telephone terminals (Step Sz1). When each of the mobile telephone terminals receives the updating notification message, the mobile telephone terminal reads version information indicating a version number of a software program from the software program stored in the local terminal and transmits an updating confirmation request message containing the read version information to the management server device (Step Sz2). The management server device compares the version information contained in the received updating confirmation request message and version information of the updating software program stored therein (Step Sz3). When the version information of the updating software program is a new version, the management server device transmits to the mobile telephone terminal a confirmation reply message containing information indicating updating is necessary. Alternatively, when the version information of the updating software program is an old version, the management server device transmits to the mobile telephone terminal a confirmation reply message containing information indicating that updating is not necessary (Step Sz4).
After receiving the confirmation reply message, the mobile telephone terminal determines the information contained in the confirmation reply message (Step Sz5). When the information indicates that the updating is necessary, the mobile telephone terminal transmits an updating request message to the management server device (Step Sz6). When receiving the updating request message, the management server device transmits all updating software programs to the mobile telephone terminal (Step Sz7). The mobile telephone terminal which receives the updating software programs replaces the present stored software programs by the updating software programs (Step Sz8). After the mobile telephone terminal is reset, an updating result notification indicating the updating correctly ends is transmitted to the management server device (Sz9).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-297125